The Untold
by Orion6
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS for Fallen and Homecoming...if you don't wish to be spoiled...do not read : I saw the episodes....I had to write!


Spoilers: MAJOR spoilers for Season Seven Fallen and Homecoming. If you haven't seen these episodes and you wish not to be spoiled....DO NOT READ!  
  
Authors note: I watched these episodes and a certain two scenes with Daniel and Sam caught my eye. The dialogue was SO suggestive that this just BEGGED to be written. Those who have seen the episodes will know exactly what I mean ;) Those who haven't...you will see.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
*-*  
  
Sam rubbed her neck thoughtfully as she sat in her lab. It had been an amazing few days, what with Jonas' translation of the tablet containing details of the Lost City which led to the discovery of Daniel. Sam shook her head. Words could not even begin to describe the feelings that had run through her when she saw him. She remembered those fateful words:  
  
"Colonel.....we've found something you might want to take a look at."  
  
As she'd stepped forward with the Colonel, she'd felt Jack's apprehension and hope. But the look of confusion on Daniel's face had told her this wasn't going to be easy. She'd wanted to touch him, to make sure he was really there....that he was real this time...that they had in fact found him.  
  
"Daniel...it's ok...it's me...Sam."  
  
He'd stopped her hand with his. A mixed look on his face. Inquisitive, guarded, hesitant and something very raw. She'd felt like she was being appraised, scrutinized...and it was a feeling she didn't associate with her friend. His eyes hadn't left hers, searching for something before moving away. She'd been in shock then and she was still in shock now.   
  
She reached out and drank some of her coffee. She closed her eyes and thought back. Jack had gone into the tent to try and talk to Daniel, to try and jog his memory. She'd been sure that the Colonel would be the one to bring him out of it. The two of them had shared so much over the past years, and despite the arguments and constant head butting, their friendship was one that would weather anything, and still remain strong. When Jack had come back out of the tent, claiming it was like talking to a brick wall...he'd suggested she try. She'd wandered over to the tent, trying to figure out what she could possibly say that would make a difference. Her mind wandered back over the conversation.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"So?" She'd been at a loss what to say to him at that point.  
  
"What did you say your name was again?"  
  
"Samantha Carter...you used to call me Sam."  
  
"Yeah...well like I already told Jim..."  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Jack?...yeah...I told him.  
  
"I guess what I don't understand is why you aren't dying to know everything about who you are?" Daniel had always been the inquisitive one, the one who always wanted to know more. He'd never been content with mere fact, he'd always wanted to know why.  
  
"I am...and I'm not..."   
  
"See...it's the not part I..."  
  
"What if I don't like who I was? What if I don't want to be that person?...What if I don't have it in me to make up for something I have done wrong?"  
  
"I have to admit....that never occurred to me..." and it hadn't. She'd thought at the time that even without memory of who he was, it was still so typical of Daniel to think like that. "...look, we all thought we'd lost you at one point...it was one of the hardest things I have ever been through...you were...you are brilliant...one of the most caring, passionate...you're the type of person who would give his life for someone he doesn't even know..." She'd been desperate to let him know how loved and wanted he was. How much he was part of their team, how good a friend he was, how good a person he was.  
  
"Now that doesn't sound so bad..."  
  
"...if you had one fault...it was that you wanted to save people so badly...you wanted to help people so much...that it tore you apart when you couldn't make a difference..."  
  
"...that actually sounds kind of hard to live up to."  
  
"All I know...is that if I were you...I would definitely want to get to know me...you." He'd looked up in suprise at her words, a small smile on his face.  
  
"I get it."  
  
"Come back with us...let us show you who you are instead of just telling you."  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"Ok." She'd got up to leave and had just made it to the tent entrance.  
  
"Samantha Carter..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Was there ever anything between us?" The look on his face had stopped her heart. It was as if he felt something but was unsure...he was so forward about asking, so very unlike Daniel.  
  
"Us?...um...no, no not in that way....we...we were really, really good friends."  
  
"Ok."  
  
His words were haunting her. The look he'd given her when she'd seen him, his words of enquiry about them. His memory was coming back slowly. Everytime she saw him he'd remembered a bit more. Things would just slot into place and he'd say something, do something, remember something. Jonas had returned to Kelowna a hero....both for his part in freeing his planet and for saving Daniel's life. Things were beginning to settle down at the SGC and everyone was happy to have Daniel back. She was happy to have her friend back. But his words had made her think...think about what it would have been like if they'd met under different circumstances...would they have been attracted to each other...would there have been an 'us'?  
  
She looked up at the soft knock on her door and smiled. "Hey Daniel...how are you?"  
  
"I'm good....actually....thanks."  
  
"I see your memory is starting to come back."  
  
"Yeah...it's like...suddenly something will make complete sense...I won't know how...I'll just know. It's strange." He sat down on the bench and grabbed himself some coffee. "...I wanted to apologize."  
  
"Apologize?...for what?"  
  
"...well apologize and thank you." He smiled. "What you said to me...on that planet...it meant a lot to me. Jack was...well...he was very Jack...you know...hiding his emotions behind sarcasm...but you...you came in and you were so emotional in your words to me....so...honest and open....I wanted to apologize for what I said...I get the feeling it made you uncomfortable."  
  
"No...it was just...unexpected. It's never been that way between us."  
  
"I know...but I can't help wondering...if things had been different...when I saw you...I was attracted to you...and I was hoping that maybe there was something there...that's why I asked."  
  
Sam looked at him quizzically. "And now....now you remember?"  
  
"Now...I think I always was...I just hid it....and I was an idiot for doing so."   
  
To be continued.........maybe?! 


End file.
